A Kiss for the New Year
by Firenzie
Summary: It switches between Joe and Mimi's viewpoints at a party on New Year's Eve. The only other character in this is Matt, who is a major jerk. And for once, I didn't bash on Mimi. It's my last fic of this millenium...my first whole Jyoumi too. Happy reading


A Kiss for the New Year  
By Firenze  
  
A/N: This is a Jyoumi. It could quite possibly be my last fic of the old millennium (for those of you who believe in the whole 0 doesn't count as a year thing, like me). I sincerely hope that my fics will get somewhat better over next year, but hey, I can't make miracles happen. If you didn't read "Love or Hate (Part 1)" I listed my New Year's Resolutions, and these might make you a bit more relieved.  
  
My resolutions for the year 2001:  
  
1) I will stop rambling in the author's notes, disclaimer, and anywhere else  
2) I won't insult my fics even if they truly deserve to be  
3) I won't beg for reviews, no matter how much I want them (and I do)  
  
Such high hopes I have, don't you think? Now warnings about the fic... Warning for those Yamato lovers: He's a major player in this. I wanted to have him a washed up, pot smoking, crack sniffing, rocker who never made it, but oh well. But there is so pro-Mimi stuff. I'm sorry FoxyTaioraQueen, wherever you are now. Warning for everyone who's read any of my other fics: I wrote this in a totally different style than I normally do, so you may not even think *I* wrote it. Credit owed to: SnugglyBooBoo, who inspired the style with their fic... I forgot the title, it was a bunch of numbers and letters. It's a Chrono Cross fic, which is on my favorites if you'd like to see. I got the end idea from a "Friends" episode, the New Year's one where Ross, Monica, and Joey go Dick Clark's Rockin' New Year's Eve thing...sorry, I'm having a reeeeal bad memory with titles. The beginning idea was from some other New Year's Digimon fic. Sorry, I forgot. *Sweatdrops*  
  
Disclaimer: Digimon does not belong to me, and it will never belong to me. Unless pigs fly...like Patamon. But who knows, we're nearing the new millennium, pigs, who could be cloned too, just may fly. Who knows? It was a bad simile, but still, I'd never own Digimon.  
  
************  
  
It's New Year's Eve. And it's 10:00 PM.  
  
Or is it 11:00? Hell, it could be 1:00 AM, and the New Year is already here. Who really cares anyway?  
  
Well, actually, I do. But my head is so spinny, I'm a tad woozy, and when I start using floopy words like that, you know something must be wrong. Plus, my vision is so blurry that I can't even properly read the hands on my watch. No, it's not because my glasses are off.  
  
Then again, it could be. My head is throbbing right now, and I can't think clearly...maybe my glasses ARE off.  
  
If anyone is wondering why I'm like this...it's because, well...I'm kinda, sorta drunk.  
  
Chances are, you'd never expect that from responsible, reliable, studious old Joe Kido. I'd have never expected it of myself either. Tell me how weird this story sounds.  
  
"Joe was sick and tired of studying for medical exams. So he decided to let loose, relax, and enjoy the college life. He went to a New Year's Eve bash, which was really crowded and pretty wild. Then he wandered over to the liquor table, picked up a beer, and chugged it down in a few seconds. Now Joe is feeling like shit, and he will probably fail his test on appendix removals. What a Happy New Year!"  
  
Pretty damn weird, doncha think? Yep, it sounds strange to me too. Oh, but it's true. Except I hope not the part about failing the test, my dad would kill me... But maybe I should go into further detail about that whole little anecdote. Here goes:  
  
***  
  
It was 9:00 PM, and I knew that for sure. I was alone in my dorm. My roommate had gone out earlier, to some New Year's party. He had been trying to persuade me to go, but I told him I had a major test tomorrow. So I was sitting in an uncomfortable position on my chair, crouched over my desk, reading from the textbook. The one light I had on was bright and in my face. And every few seconds, I'd have to push my glasses up on the bridge of my nose. Appendix removals...not only was it disgusting, especially with all the detailed photographs, I was getting bored out of my mind.  
  
For once, I was not caring about the exam. It was New Year's Eve! It was an unwritten law that all teenagers must party on New Year's Eve, no matter how much of a nerd they were. Like me, perhaps. Come on, I was bored! I knew my father would be displeased if I failed the test because I was out drinking. But I've never had a sip of alcohol before, not even anything that came out of a bottle remotely similar to a beer or wine bottle. I really wonder what apple cider tastes like...  
  
Anyway, I grabbed my coat, threw it over my shoulders, and tried to remember where my roommate said the party was. I happen to have a pretty good memory, so I figured it out, grabbed my keys, and left. It was only one night a year, and one morning the next. A little fun and time to unwind wouldn't kill me. Unless, there was traffic and everyone driving was drunk, and I got into an accident -- No, Joe, old pal, you will not think of that tonight. You're going to have fun!  
  
It was 10:00, ruling out the thought that now had been 10:00. I had been at the party for a while. I ran into Rick, my roommate and we had a brief conversation, before he spotted a hot girl, though he has a girlfriend, and instantly rushed off to flirt with her. I didn't really know anyone else personally. Sure, I recognized the faces from some of my classes, and some people were just so popular that everyone knew them. But I had two hours to the New Year, and I was falling asleep.  
  
Whatever made me think they'd have coffee at a frat party? But anyway, I headed for the drink table. By drink, they meant alcoholic drink. Sure, they had cranberry and orange juice and Coca Cola, but I think that was just to mix with other alcoholic beverages to make a new one. Then I decided. I was here to have fun. Why not? I chose to drink some. Look at the selection I had in front of me! There was gin, vodka, whiskey, rum, champagnes and wines, and plain beer. Well, that was good enough. So I picked up a can of light beer, and being foolish, nearly downed the thing in under a minute.  
  
The taste was bitter and strong. Why do people love alcohol so much? I don't get it. I didn't see a trash can anywhere. This whole house was a trash can. Looking around at other people, they crushed the can on their heads, and tossed it anywhere on the floor. So I copied them. And it hurt. Littering made me uncomfortable, but it was no big deal. I began to get a little lightheaded and dizzy, and the effects of beer started to kick in.  
  
***  
  
And that's pretty much how I got to where I am now.  
  
So I'm thinking it must be 11:00. When the little hand is pointing straight up and -- Oh, I give up. These damned watches are too hard to read. I'll take a digital watch any day. Those cool ones with stopwatches and timers and they get that cool blue light so you can read time in the dark -- Can you read it if you're seeing double?   
  
I really want to leave now. But it's not midnight yet. And leaving before midnight would make me look like the biggest loser imaginable. I hope I'll see someone I recognize. Like that great girl who sits in front of me in physics. Even that guy who cheated off me on tests for history. I just hope that whoever I see, they're not wasted. But everyone here has a drink in their hand. You know? I vow never to drink again in my entire life--  
  
A can was shoved under my nose. "Hey, Joe, wanna beer?"  
  
I grabbed it and popped it open. Aw, what the hell. One night a year, one morning the next. It won't kill me. Ha, I can't believe I said that, when I'm a medical student.   
  
I finally noticed who had passed me the drink. I hadn't even realized they had known my name.  
  
It was a boy with disheveled blonde hair and blue eyes with a distant look to them. He wore all black, which didn't seem to fit his blonde-haired, blue-eyed heart throb persona. Can you guess who I'm talking about yet?  
  
To those of you who said TK, shame on you. That's just wrong. Literally, too. If you said anyone other than Matt, you're just pathetic, then, aren't ya? Yup, Matt Ishida was right in front of me, looking drunk out of his mind.  
  
What is he doing here? Hm, I should ask that.  
  
"Matt, what are you doing here?"  
  
He gave a strange laugh, similar to the one he used when Monzemon (sp?) had toys chasing us. (Anyone remember that one, from "Togemon in Toy Town"?) "I should be asking YOU, this, Mr. Study-Study-All-Work-No-Play. What are you doing at a party like this, especially taking the beer I offered you?"  
  
"Cutting lose," I said with an innocent shrug, like it was no big deal that I was drinking at some raunchy party.  
  
He laughed again. "Good one, Joe. Now seriously, are you here to see how heavy alcohol affects people? Or to study the habits of typical college people?"  
  
"I AM a college person," I argued. "You're not."  
  
"Ah, ah, ah. I said TYPICAL. And I happen to be a typical college guy, even though I'm still a senior in high school." He grinned. "Are you here just scoping out babes or something? I'm supposed to be here for the entertainment, but who said I couldn't try to pick up some chicks while I was here? Whoa, look at that one over there."  
  
"I don't think you should even be here, Matt. These parties get pretty wild," I told him seriously.  
  
He chuckled. "Well, I'm pretty wild myself." He eyed the girl again, winked at me, then slapped me on the shoulder. "Catch ya later, Joe." Then he walked off, in a way I guess he thought looked cool, trying to impress one of the skankiest, sluttiest hos I have ever seen.  
  
I find it hard to believe how much Matt has changed. From poor loner boy who plays the blues on his harmonica, to typical teen heart throb, to alcoholic, rocker. I haven't seen the other 'Destined in a while. I know that Tai and Sora started dating back in their junior year, and that Mimi moved from New York to France for a while, but that's it. For all I know, Tai and Sora can be married with a kid, and Mimi is doing commercials for makeup. Naw, it's only been a year.  
  
But Mimi... I always wondered about her. Ever since I was a Digidestined, I had liked her. But she was always above my level, on opposite ends. We were completely different. I was a nerdy wimp, and she was a pretty princess. She'd probably go for the heroic guy like Tai. I know stereotyping isn't right, but it just seems true. I really wish I could see Mimi right now...  
  
I turned to look in the crowd, and I saw a girl staring at me. She had long, sandy blonde hair that fell past her shoulders, and sparkling hazel eyes. She was wearing a shiny blue top and a silver skirt to her knees. Basically, she was one of the most beautiful people I have ever seen in my life. And she was looking straight at me!  
  
There must be some mistake. The second, and regular, beer had gone straight to my head. I was imagining things. She probably wasn't even there. And surely that glowing pink aura around her wasn't there either. Snap out of it, Joe, it's just a hallucination...  
  
The hallucination waved. Then she raised an index finger in the "wait one second" form. Finally, she gave me a bright smile, and attempted to weave her way through the crowd.  
  
I am SO dreaming...  
  
So I turned around, looking for another can of beer. Maybe something stronger, even. I wonder what a rum and Coke is like. I know the ingredients to a Screwdriver...don't ask how, I just do. Margarita? Maybe even whiskey...naw, TOO strong.  
  
Someone gently poked me in the back. "Hey, you."  
  
It was the voice of an angel. I dropped the cup I was holding. Good thing it's plastic. Stuttering absolute nonsense, I turned around. And it was the hallucination. But if she touched me, then she has to be real. But who is she? "Ah -- uhm -- er -- hello...you."  
  
She laughed, a clear, high-pitched, girlish laugh. "Haven't changed much, have you?"  
  
Do I know her? "Aw -- eh -- well, I suppose I haven't much, huh?" I nervously chuckled, and pushed my glasses up. Good, they're there.  
  
"Not at all, Joe!" She smiled and gave me a big hug. When she drew away from me, she carefully examined how I looked. "Yup, still the same as before. So, how have you been?"  
  
I still have no clue who this wonderful girl is. I'll keep my answers short and simple. "Well, I'm in college now, as you can tell...and I'm studying medicine. I plan to be a pediatrician or something. You?"  
  
"Oh, that's great!" She beamed again. "So, me, huh? Well, you know I moved to France, where I did lots of modeling there..."  
  
MIMI?! Holy God, I was talking to Mimi Tachikawa! What are the odds of this happening?!?!?! 1 in 2.3 million, but anyway -- It's Mimi! A huge smile broke across my face, replacing the confused expression.  
  
"Well, I'm glad you're happy!" she giggled.  
  
"I -- I'm happy you're back," I replied, embarrassed.  
  
"Aw, that's sweet, Joe. I couldn't stay away from Japan long. I missed you guys."  
  
"I miss them too. I haven't seen anyone lately."  
  
"Have you seen Matt?" she asked.  
  
I nodded. "Just a few minutes ago. He handed me my second beer."  
  
"I wanted to ask why you were drinking, but... So you saw Matt! Yeah, I came here with him."  
  
"As friends?"  
  
"Try as dates," she said, laughing again. Boy, she has been in a real laughing mood. Maybe she's drunk too.  
  
My heart was crushed. And if she found out that Matt was hitting on all the girls here, Mimi's would be crushed too. Matt, that stupid player! I wish I could just pound him! Of course, I'm one of the weakest people ever. I once tried to punch someone when I got REALLY mad... He just laughed and said, "That tickled."  
  
"So, you don't think any of the other Digidestined are here, do you?" she asked me. It was okay if we talked about this in public here. Anyone would believe she was drunk. I can't imagine an angel like that drinking alcohol, though.  
  
I shook my head. "Matt's the only one, I think. I should hope the others aren't here. This party doesn't seem like the perfect place for them to be."  
  
Mimi agreed. "Well, I want to go and mingle around, Joe. We still have a lot of time until midnight. Maybe I'll catch up with you then." She flashed me a smile, and walked away.  
  
Suddenly, an idea popped into my head. Midnight...on New Year's Eve... This was like a tradition! Once you count down to one and shout "Happy New Year!" you kiss someone! Then you all start singing "Auld Lang Syne," (yep, still the title problem. Was I even close?) but yes, the kissing part! If I saw Mimi at midnight, I could SO kiss her, without her having a reason to slap me! It's tradition, right?  
  
Satisfied with my plan, I found a canister of mints in my pocket and popped some in my mouth. If I was kissing Mimi tonight -- er, tomorrow morning, I couldn't have beer breath! That thought just made me happy all over again. I would be kissing Mimi at midnight!  
  
************  
  
I walked away from Joe, thinking a bit.  
  
Okay, a lot.  
  
Everyone thinks that I'm a total ditz and I don't even know what thinking means. They always say, "Hey, Mimi, your blond roots are showing!" But I am NOT blonde. I'm not exactly a strawberry blonde either, like I am now, but being a model part time makes you have to change looks often, right?  
  
I giggled, having a feeling that Joe truly didn't recognize me when I waved and then came to him and started talking. But I recognized him easily. He had stayed so much the same...and I like it that way. When you're a model and you see so many new locations and people and styles of outfits and different ways you look yourself, it's kind of nice to know that some things, and people, are just grounded like Joe is.  
  
And I know that 'grounded' in that sentence did NOT mean being punished by your parents. I'm not that dense, and I'm not drunk either. I don't like to touch alcohol...champagne is all I can take, and not cheap brands like the one at the liquor table.   
But what I'm trying to say is that I'm sick of people thinking I'm so dumb and brainless, like all models or anyone with good looks. Hey, Izzy and Ken are geniuses, and they look pretty great.  
  
No, I don't like Izzy. And if you think I like Ken...you're more ditzy than people suspect I am! I don't like Michael or Tai. And I have to confess...I don't really like Matt either.  
  
We talked a lot when on the phone when I lived in New York and France. But I know he just has a passion to visit lots of foreign places. He'll be one of those rare rock stars who enjoys touring. Assuming he makes it. Oh, I have faith in him. I made it as a model so far, I know he can do it.  
  
I have faith in all of the Digidestined, even if I never showed it and spent most of the time complaining. Personally, they are some of the greatest people I have ever met, and I've met tons. We're all so completely different, yet we work amazing as a team. I know all of us can go far.  
  
Joe, even. I know he cringes at the sight of needles and nearly hurls at that of blood. There's also the fact that he was never keen on being a doctor either. His father forced him into it. But when people expect things from you, you do your best to live up to their expectations. And Joe has always done great at schoolwork and being responsible. I admire how well he deals with the struggle to be as great as his father hopes him to be. I'm right there, cheering him on. He may not know any of these things that I think of him, but Joe is a really great person, once you get past the insecurities and flaws he has on the exterior. We all have problems, and he handles his pretty well.  
  
So have you guessed who I really DO like yet?  
  
Let's count the votes for Matt, Tai, and Izzy. All the rest are too young for me to consider.  
  
Wait -- if there are votes for Matt, Tai, and Izzy, what are you thinking? Hadn't I made it completely obvious that I liked Joe? And you people think I'm dense? If you do, and you answered those questions wrong, I have one word for you: hypocrite! Wait, if you did get those questions wrong, you wouldn't understand that.  
  
I'm sick and tired of people thinking I'm dense judging on the exterior. And I'm glad that Joe doesn't do that. Maybe that's another reason I like him so much. To be honest, I was happy the way he steamed up when I said Matt and I had come as dates. Then again, I have a feeling there's something he isn't telling me.  
  
Forget mingling. I need all this time to think. Get things cleared up. Only then can I really face Joe at midnight. A thought just struck me. I promised to Joe that I'd meet up with him again at midnight. And right after the countdown, you kiss someone. Does he think that I meant I want to kiss him?  
  
I hope so.  
  
Maybe I should break all this to Matt. I better do it gently, I don't want him to be crushed. Where is he? Come on, blonde hair, black clothes... Where can he be? I never expected there would be so many boys with gelled blonde hair wearing all black. For one, blonde hair, blue eyes, and pale skin totally clashes with black outfits...  
  
Oh wait, there he is. And he's -- what?! He's making out with another girl!  
  
I stormed up to them, and wrenched him apart from that whore girl. "MATT! What are you doing?!"  
  
************  
  
I heard a loud shriek from across the room. I instantly knew it was Mimi. I could recognize her angelic voice any day. And she was yelling at Matt. Yes! She caught him, and now she'll run to me for comfort!  
  
Nah, she's probably mad. She knows that I wasn't telling her something, and she's figured out what is was. Mimi's a smart girl, unlike people think. I know she'll understand how I hid it from her. And she's probably steamed at me. Good thing she's even angrier at Matt.  
  
I heard a loud slap and a surprised yell.  
  
"I hate you, Matt!"  
  
Music to my ears! Mimi hates Matt. Mimi hates Matt. I was building up a little chant in my head.  
  
Wait, I wonder how Mimi feels about me right about now. Great, she's storming this way right now.  
  
She's probably gonna scream a bit at me, and then run out of this place, crying. Greeeaaaat. Now Mimi doesn't only think I'm a total geek, she hates me. Oh, I loathe myself.  
  
She finally neared me, and I saw her expression clearly. She looked pretty angry. And tears are streaking down her face. Angry+sad Mimi heading my way=lots of yelling and anger directed at me. She broke in to a ran. Man, she is really looking forward to burning me, isn't she?  
  
But right when she got to me, she didn't slap me or start screaming. Instead, she fell into my arms and started crying into my shoulder. I guess she doesn't hate me. Then that means I have to do the best job I can to cheer her up. But first I'll have to wipe this surprised grin off my face and stop enjoying this hug so much. But it feels so right...  
  
NO. I have to console Mimi, and then she'll like me even more, and--  
  
I've got to stop thinking of myself. Give Mimi a shoulder to cry on and reassure her. Those are the two easy things I have to do. One was automatic. Now I just have to reassure her. Why is this concept so hard for me?  
  
************  
  
The first thing that popped into my head was running to Joe. I made a good choice. He opened me into his arms welcomingly. Then he hugged me back. I fit so perfectly in his arms...and this feels so right. He stroked my head, as I cried into the nape of his neck.  
  
"Shhh... It's all right, Mimi," he was whispering to me.  
  
Oh, Joe is so kind and caring. Not some stupid player like Matt is. No wonder I always went for him, even if he was a bit of a geek. But he's not a geek. He's absolutely wonderful, I think. Also one of the nicest boys I've ever met.  
  
"Don't cry right now, when you could be having so much fun," he told me. "You should show off your beautiful smile. Don't want to start off the new year sad."  
  
"Thanks, Joe," I said softly, hugging him more tightly. I could stay like this in his arms forever.  
  
"Mimi!"  
  
Oh great. It was Matt, I knew. He looking pretty pissed. Well, I had just caught him making out with some slut, how did he think I felt?  
  
"What do you want?" I asked angrily. I was already mad at him blowing me off for some raunchy girl, but now he had done the worst. He had ruined my moment with Joe!  
  
"I wanted to apologize," he said, looking sincere.  
  
But I didn't care! Sure, I'm not mad at him. I love Joe! I'm not going to care about him cheating on me. I never really liked him anyway, otherwise than the attraction to his looks thing. But he had always been a loner, then he became so self-centered and conceited. Now he's some rock punk and player. If he really did like me, too bad for him.  
  
Suddenly, everyone in the room began to shout.  
  
10...  
  
9...  
  
8...  
  
Oh no! The countdown already? Where did the time go?! It can't be already! I wanted to be alone with Joe! Stupid Matt! Ugh, I hate him so much now! He's ruining my new year!  
  
7...  
  
6...  
  
5...  
  
4...  
  
The seconds were ticking down. But I wasn't shouting with them. I wasn't ready for this! It's way too soon! But the last three seconds remained. Yup, it was almost time. I edged my way back to Joe, trying to move closer, but everyone was in the way...  
  
************  
  
Uh oh. I wish I had looked at my watch! Since when was it 11:59?! I have to kiss Mimi. Only three seconds left... I better not chicken out. I have to do this.  
  
3...  
  
In two seconds I, Joe Kido, will be kissing the most beautiful and sincere girl in the world: Mimi Tachikawa. I can't believe it myself. But yes, I swear to God I will do it.  
  
Don't chicken out, don't chicken out...  
  
2...  
  
Oh man, it's coming so quickly! But I'm not ready! I can't do this! It's way too soon!  
  
1...  
  
RIGHT NOW! I should be kissing Mimi right in a few milliseconds...  
  
"HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!" Everyone shouted out at the top of their lungs.  
  
I pushed my way through the crowd to get to Mimi. "Happy New Year!" I would tell her coolly, and then kiss her smack dab on the lips. Only one thing wrong with that plan.  
  
Matt.  
  
************  
  
I pushed Matt off me furiously. "What are you doing?!" I cried. "Get off me! I am so not in love with you!"  
  
"I said I was sorry," he said, scratching his head in confusion.  
  
"I never loved you in the first place!" I looked and completely felt disgusted. "You just ruined my first moment of the new year!"  
  
"It's a tradition for a New Year's kiss," he informed me, like I had no idea.  
  
"I know that!" I shouted indignantly. "I'm not stupid, Matt! Stop thinking I'm just some dumb blonde like that girl you were making out with!"  
  
"I never said you were stupid--" he began.  
  
"But I know you were thinking it. You probably think I'm a blonde just like you, and I'd instantly fall in love with you just because you think you're so hot. Well, I'm not like that! You can't ask me out, only to cheat on me two seconds later!"  
  
He started to reply to that, but another guy dragged him over. He was carrying two drumsticks. It was the drummer of Matt's band.  
  
"Come on, we have to play 'Auld Lang Syne,'" he announced. "I was looking everywhere for you! Good thing you aren't wasted--"  
  
Oh, but Matt was. He had the worst beer breath I have ever smelled. And it was the only way to explain why he kissed me. I should have known he could never give a heart-felt apology. He just wanted someone to kiss. Grrr, that bastard! Now I can't kiss Joe.  
  
Feeling dejected, I walked off, not even caring where I was going. The New Year had a bad start already. I think it's only going to get worse.  
  
************  
  
Mimi didn't seemed pleased to having Matt kissing up on her. Good. But maybe that means she doesn't want to be kissed period. Especially by me. Still, I hate Matt!  
  
The one thing I wanted to do at midnight is ruined, all because of him. He always ruins it. How was I ever his friend in the first place?  
  
Oh, that's right. I really wasn't.   
  
Wait, Mimi's walking off. Where is she going?  
  
"Stop!" I wanted to yell at her. But that would be just plain stupid. What would I do, turn her around, sweep her off her feet, and give her a deep, passionate, romantic kiss? Riiiight.  
  
Well, this New Year's party is over for me. Screw these guys, I'm going home. Or to my dorm. Or -- whatever. I really don't care. I just want to get away and forget this night ever happened.  
  
************  
  
Dammit, I just remembered something. Matt drove me to this party. How do I get home now? I don't want to go back in there and beg him to take me back. Plus, he's as drunk as -- he's as drunk as -- he's buzzing more than a bee? I don't know! I was never good with similes and metaphors. But I'm not stupid--  
  
Okay, not that again. But how am I going to get home? I kicked at a beer can on the street, and attempted to shove my hands in my pockets.  
  
I don't have pockets. I'm wearing a skirt.   
  
Yay, my night is getting even better. Plus, it's freezing out here. What a great way to start off the new year, new millennium.  
  
Yes, I am one of those people who believes that you don't start off counting with zero, so 2000 wasn't really the second millennium. Bet you never even thought I knew that.   
  
But next year, I'm staying home for New Year's Eve, and maybe inviting a few friends over. And NOT Matt. No more big parties for me. Wait, maybe I can invite Matt, and also invite Jun...  
  
Hehehe, I'm SO evil.  
  
And yet, it's frickin' freezing out here, Mr. Bigglesworth.  
  
I hugged my shoulders. I wish someone still sober could come here and offer me a ride. Someone I can totally trust. Someone like Joe...  
  
Speaking of Joe...is that him right there? Heading for his car? I have to get to him quickly!  
  
************  
  
"Joe! JOE!"  
  
Someone was screaming my name. And I've heard that shriek tons of times today -- er, yesterday.  
  
Mimi, of course.  
  
Wait, what is Mimi doing running for me? Does she really want to see me? I thought about this for a while. Mimi came to this party with Matt, meaning Matt probably drove her here, meaning she has no way to get home, and THAT'S why she's coming for me.  
  
Great. I'm the designated driver for her. Nothing more than old reliable, 'you can count on me' Joe. She always comes to me when a problem rises. Doesn't she realize if she were with me that she'd never get hurt in the first place? I never thought I'd say this, but sometimes, Mimi can be really stupid. And I'm not talking her I.Q., it's her choices. Why can't she just like me?!  
  
"Joe," she called out, running to me. Quite a feat in those sandals she's wearing with stiletto heels. She must be freezing! She doesn't even have a coat! I could always take mine off and wrap it around her --  
  
Stop it, Joe. Think about how you can help Mimi, not plans how to get her to fall for you.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
Looking embarrassed, she explained her predicament. "And so I kind of need a ride back home."  
  
Why does she assume I'll just help her when she hasn't done anything for me?  
  
She definitely knows I love her. Dammit, using that weakness against me. She smiled, and I totally melted, as she probably suspected. She knows me too well.  
  
"Please, Joe? I'll never ask you for anything else," she begged. "It's so cold out here and I'm miles away from home--"  
  
"Oh, all right," I agreed. She KNEW I'd say it. Mimi has me totally whipped. (WHOOPAH! I was watching 'Friends' and I saw that one where Chandler does that. There are always Hikari Takaishi's 'Digi-Bloop That" fics, but I knew the "WHOOPAH!" thing since I was like -- I don't know.)  
  
"Thank you so much, Joe!" She dashed up to me and enveloped me in a huge hug. "Thank you so, so, SO much!"  
  
This should really be making me feel better, shouldn't it? So why isn't it?  
  
She quieted down. "Can -- can I ask you one more favor, Joe?"  
  
Oh, great. I knew it. She thinks she can get anything she wants from me by batting her eyelashes! Well, I am SO not going to fall for that--  
  
She beamed a wide smile and batted her eyelashes.  
  
Damn. "O -- okay," I stammered. Yup, I loathe myself... "What is it?"  
  
"I kind of wanted to do something ever since -- like forever, I guess." She was looking really nervous. And I've never seen her like that in my entire life. She was always cool and collected; if she wanted something, she got it. What reason did she have to be nervous?  
  
And what does she want to do? Take me shopping?   
  
"But mostly, I wanted to do this tonight, since it seemed so perfect. At the stroke of midnight, I could just go up to you, and as everyone shouted 'HAPPY NEW YEAR!' I would just do it..."  
  
I'm thinking one thing instantly. But she probably means something else. But what else can it be? Mimi, stop bringing my hopes up like this, only for me to be let down!  
  
************  
  
I can't believe I'm doing this. But yes, I am. I am now going to go to Joe, kiss him, and run off like a little girl.  
  
Maybe I should wait until after he's driven me home...  
  
Mimi, you ditz. No WONDER people call me that! I was so dumb that I thought people were dumb for calling me dumb, when I actually am dumb! Whoa...that was confusing.  
  
But there's nothing I can do now. I have to kiss him!  
  
"So what is it?" he asked anxiously.  
  
He knows! Oh boy, he knows. So now I have no choice at all but to kiss him. Fantastic. (You gotta imagine that the way Tim Meadows said it on SNL...but slightly sarcastic too)  
  
"This," I whispered, closing my eyes and leaning forward. I was about to kiss him, but he beat me to it. He moved forward and wrapped his arms around me, and gave me a kiss that made me forget everything. I didn't care about the New Year, I didn't care about how cold I was, how I was going to get home, or how he would react. I thought it was rather selfish, but then again, he was so eager, he kissed me first!  
  
He's gotta love me. Please tell me that he loves me...  
  
When we broke apart, Joe looked at me, and said softly, "I love you."  
  
I was practically screaming with joy in my head. I wanted to jump around, get up and dance. I wanted to kiss him again. I had never been happier in my entire life! "I love you too, Joe," I gushed. "And I wanted to kiss you ever since I remembered that kiss on midnight of New Year's Eve thing, and--"  
  
"So did I!" He said, grinning. "And I'd like you to know that was my first kiss of the new year."  
  
"Too bad we didn't get to do it at midnight, but..." I smiled widely. "Trust me. It won't be the last." And I kissed him again, a little bit longer this time.  
  
We looked into each other's eyes, and simultaneously whispered, "Happy New Year."  
  
There was a truly happy New Year's memory for us. And the year will only continue to get happier as long as we're together. It really is a Happy New Year now.  
  
************  
  
So I got into a rush to finish this. And I didn't proofread or reread it, yet I did run it through spell check. There still could be lots of fics that have nothing to do with spelling or grammar. If there are, I'm sorry. I just wanted to finish this before December 31st. And since I'm leaving tomorrow very early in the morning and I won't be back until late on January 1st, I just had to get it done. I know it's lame. (Hey, it isn't New Year's yet, I can still say that!) At least it's a Jyoumi. I know they're OOC, so sue me. Anyway, Happy New Year!  
  
See you in the next millennium--  
Liz(elle) a.k.a. Firenze 


End file.
